Kidnapped: A Zutara Fanfiction
by MmStormer
Summary: Jet's a member of a group of kids led by Zuko.But Jet's rebellious act of kidnapping a girl named Katara for ransom, leaves Zuko upset.What will happen in the seven days that her brother and father have to get the ransom money to them?Zutara & K Bl.Spirit


Pairings: Zuko+Katara / Katara+BlueSpirit  
Summery: A group called the Freedom Fighter are led by Zuko. This group is made up of kids whoes parents have been taken by the authorities. But when Jet lies to Longshot and Smellerbee saying that they need money and supplies and to do anything neccessary,against Zuko's objection of kidnapping people. Katara gets kidnapped for a ransom. What will happen in the seven days that her brother and father have to get the ransom money to them?

Come and find out what happens! This is the first chapter!

**Kidnapped: A Zutara Fanfiction**

**Introduction**

The city Ba Sing Se was divided into three areas depending on the people's rank and class in society. In the middle of the city is where the wealthy and upper class people lives and it is surrounded by a wall. On the other side of that wall surrounding the inner portion of the city is where the middle class people stayed. This portion of the city is also surrounded by a wall, which separated the middle classed people from the lower class people or refugees; this place too, was surrounded by a protective wall to keep everyone in the city of Ba Sing Se safe from anyone who wished to overtake or attack the city. The people can pass through any of the walls freely, but had to be back in their domain of the city before their curfew, which varied for each class.

Now in the outer ring of the city a group of kids and teens who had banded together, trying to survive called the Freedom Fighters. These youths all had something in common; their parents were either killed or taken away by the authorities because of false accusations made against them by the guards who are supposed to keep the peace in the city.

**Chapter 1: The Kidnap**

One day, around one o'clock in the afternoon, three kids of the Freedom Fighters sat on some wooden crates in on of the many allies of Ba Sing Se…

"So guys, Zuko said we're running low on money and supplies." said a tall, lean, seventeen year-old boy with semi-long, dark brown hair that covered the top portion of his eyes. He was dressed in baggy black pants with a green t-shirt. Strapped to the boy's back was a bow accompanied by a sac of numerous arrows.

"Well, Longshot," said Smellerbee, "we could do some more pick-pocketing like last time." She suggested. She was similarly dressed like the boy with the bow and arrows for more agility in the movement than she would have gotten from a robbed dress. She had joined the group because of her brother, Longshot, who was two years older than her.

"I have the perfect plan to get even more money and supplies," a boy named Jet spoke up. Longshot and Smellerbee both turned their green eyes towards a sixteen year-old boy that was **bucolic****. **He had a pair of faded work pants on and a black t-shirt with his exposed arms rapped in grey cloth, all the way down to his wrists. His dirty-blond hair fell over parts of his green bandana that was wrapped around his forehead. His dark brown eyes looked at the two siblings.

"What do you plan to do, Jet?" asked Longshot, who could shoot a fly a hundred feet away. He looked at his sister and their eyes both shown a questioning look, because most of Jet's plans had ended up in disaster.

"Simple. All we have to do is kidnap one of the middle or upper class people's daughter. They will do anything to get their daughter back." Jet informed them with a vernacular glint in his eyes. "Just follow my lead." Jet got up off his crate and walked out of the ally followed by Longshot and Smellerbee.

In a small Japanese style house, in the middle ring, lived a seventeen year-old girl named Katara. She had long chestnut hair and sapphire-blue eyes. She wore a light blue blouse and a pair of nice-looking, black, baggy pants. She was sitting in a chair in the main room reading a book when her brother Sokka, who was two years older, grabbed the book out of her hand.

"What are you reading, Katara?" Sokka asked as he waved the book in the air, just out of reach. He had short brown hair and light blue eyes that looked at his sister who was trying to get her book.

"Sokka, give me my book now! Or I'm going to get my water out and get you." Katara threatened.

Sokka quickly gave his sister her book. He didn't want to **induce** his sister to bend the water from her water pouch that hung at her side. She could wither freeze him give him a water whip, or worse if he hadn't. "I don't see why I had to have a sister who could waterbend! Uhg! You got it from Mo-"Sokka fell silent, seeing Katara's eyes starting to pool up at the mention of their mother who had been killed because the authorities had seen their mother kill a man who had been trying to kill Katara.

Katara turned around and ran out the door with tears that threatened to come.

"Katara! Katara! Wait! Katara!" Sokka yelled.

"What's going on, Sokka?" Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father, asked when he entered to room

Sokka looked down at the ground. "It's my fault. She ran out the door when I _accidentally_ asked why I had to have a sister who could waterbend and I _accidentally_ also mentioned how she got it from Mom."

"You know better than to talk about that! Your mother, Kya, gave her life to protect your sister and it seemed like you blamed her for your mother's death." Hadoka told his son in disappointment. "Now, go and find her before something bad happens to her."

Katara ran as fast as she could to get away from home. _I never want to see Sokka again! _ she thought to herself as she rounded a corner on her right and continued running. Finally she stopped at a small water fountain that was the farthest from home, but still in the middle ring. It was in one of the many allies. Katara went into a stance and summoned some water as she went through a series of stances and began to play with the water that was moving in the air at her command. The water was very **malleable** so she was able to bend the water easily into different animals and figure.

Then, behind her, she heard some approaching footsteps. She quickly let the water fall to the ground, afraid that the people who were approaching from behind would not recognize her as a waterbender.

"Hi, my name is Jet." said a cute bucolic boy. Katara turned around and gave a hesitant smile and a little wave. "This is Smellerbee and Longshot." The boy introduced his two friends. "What's your name?"

There was a silent pause as Katara contemplated if she should tell these strangers her name. "My name is Katara. I've never seen you guys in the middle ring before. Did you just move here?" Katara inquired.

"We are. How'd you know?" Longshot asked.

"Well, I haven't seen you guys at all in school before it let out not to long ago." Katara answered.

"Longshot, Smellerbee." Jet said and then he winked at them. Longshot drew his bow and had in knocked in less than a second. And Smellerbee had a dagger pulled. "As you can see, you are in an ally with no escape."

Longshot let his arrow fly and had three more flying threw the air in mere milliseconds. Katara's arms and legs were pinned to the wall before she could block the swift arrows with a wall of ice. Katara's face was **nonchalant** as she held her head high, knowing that they couldn't do anything worse than how her mother was treated. She knew more about her mother's death than her brother or her father. She had not only been killed, but horrible abused and was given a slow and painful death. And Katara had to watch, chained on the opposite side of the room where her mother was rapped, kicked, punched, and many more things. These boy didn't seem like the type who would do such a thing.

"You're coming with us." Jest said.

Just then, Sokka heard a **strident** scream as he ran through the crowds of people in the streets. _Hold on Katara!_ he cried in his head. But when he had finally gotten to her favorite escape-place there was no one in sire. The only think that his blue eyes could spot was a piece of paper pinned to a wall by a dagger. Hurriedly, he rushed over and ripped the paper away with his tan hand. It read:

_If you ever want to see Katara again,_

_ You will bring a thousand gold pieces. _

_ If not, she will be turned into the _

_ authorities for being a waterbender. _

_ Same spot at midnight._

_ You have a week to make your _

_ Decision._

"This is **ludicrous**! This can't be happening! I've already lost Mom; I can't loose Katara as well." Sokka moaned. "But we don't have a thousand gold pieces!" Sokka tuned around and darted out of the ally with the ransom note in hand.

When he saw his house coming into view, Sokka slowed his pace down to a brisk walk. Opening the door quickly, he slammed the door shut as he ran into the main room where his father waited.

"Dad…some people…took…Katara…" Sokka huffed, out of breath. Hadoka gave is son an inquisitive look. Sokka held out the piece of paper clenched in his shaky hand.

"They have to be **fabricating**! Who do we know that would turn her in?"

"I can't think of anyone."

"Probably just want the money. Only problem, we don't have it." Hadoka sighed solemnly.

Katara awoke in a dark room with her hands bound behind her back and noticed that her waterskin was missing. _Where am I_ she asked herself. All she remembered was arrows flying, screaming, and then everything went black.

"Ah…you're finally awake! Once you began screaming, Jet had knocked you out with a dangerous blow to your head with his foot. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. I'm sorry about that; but Longshot and I didn't want to through with it." Said a girl who had just came in through the door. Then she said after a brief pause, "My name is Smellerbee, in case you don't remember."

Katara had gained back her voice. "Thank you. Why did that guy want to kidnap me?"

"Well, Jet wanted to kidnap either a daughter from the middle ring or inner ring and get a ransom for a thousand gold-"

"But my father doesn't have that much! We barely have anything as it is! We only have a tenth of that and we have to make it last all year!" Katara cried out. "What else did you say in the ransom note?" Katara whispered, ready for the worse.

Smellerbee looked at the ground and whispered, "That they have a week or we'll turn you in to the authorities for being a waterbender."

Katara's face paled death white. "No! Not like my Mom! No!" Katara broke down in tears and backed herself into the corner, fearful of what else there might be to look forward to.

"So you lost your Mom, too?" Another voice asked. Katara looked around, curious as to whom the owner of the voice was; but all Katara could see was Smellerbee.

"Who's there?" Katara asked in a shaky voice.

"It's just our leader." Smellerbee told Katara. "Do you want me to tell her about our group, or do you want to do it?" Smellerbee asked the person who stood outside of the door.

The door with a barred window that let in the light opened to reveal the silhouette of a tall, strong built male which soon vanished when a flame appeared out of the palm of his pale hand. The sudden light eliminated a pale skinned face with two golden eyes. He was dressed in black baggy pants and a simple red shirt with black shoes. He looked to be about eighteen years old. He had night-black hair that fell over the top portion of his forehead. He also had a huge burn that encased his left eye to his left ear.

A gasp escaped Katara and her sapphire eyes shined compassion when seeing his gruesome scare. _Where did he get that scar? Who could have done something like this to a boy? _Katara thought puzzled. "You're a firebender." Katara whispered, after realizing what had eliminated everything, a flame that danced in the center of his palmed.

The boy nodded. "Our group is called the Freedom Fighters." The boy started. "And it consists of boys and girls who have lost parents to the authorities. I started this group to help those kids and to get back at them." He said as his golden eyes watched Katara.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Katara practically yelled, frustrated.

"I did not take you. I did not even authorize Jet to…" the boy's teeth grinned together in anger.

"Jet said you told him to do what ever was necessary to get money and supplies." Smellerbee spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Well, I did not! He's probably trying to get money, yeah. But I did not authorize him to kidnap anyone! Now she knows where this place is!" the boy said in frustration.

"Actually, Jet knocker her out as soon as she started to scream. She took a nasty blow to the head from his boot." Smellerbee informed her leader, **reiterating** what she had told Katara.

The boy looked over at Katara again and noticed the dried blood that mingled with her chestnut hair on the right side of her head. And mere glimpse of worry washed over his golden eyes if only for a second, but it was caught by Katara's watchful sapphire eyes.

The boy turned around, and Katara noticed a pair of doa swords in a sheath strapped to his back. The flame in the palm of his hand was extinguished and he opened the door. He was about to leave when he heard Katara say, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Zuko." And he left the room, followed by Smellerbee, and the door closed. Katara heard a _click_ and she knew she was locked in.


End file.
